


Just a Little Bit Longer

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: It's Complicated (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is beyond wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit Longer

Harley leans back against the desk, his hands stuffed inside his pockets. He hunches forward slightly, hoping that the combination of a loose-falling shirt and lifting the front of his slacks will make it less obvious that he's got a hard on already. He tries not to look at her because really, looking at her will only make it worse. He thinks that maybe he can get away with readjusting himself and--

"Are you even listening to me, Harley?" 

His eyes immediately flick to Jane's. She looks frustrated and more than a little flustered. "Of course I am." 

"I'm serious…this has to end. I can't keep lying to everyone…to my daughter." She threads her fingers through her hair and forgets that half of it is pulled back in a clip. Realizing this, Jane pulls out the clip and shakes her hair out, leaving it mussed and slightly wild. She looks like she's just been fucked. 

Harley groans and Jane glares at him pointedly. He shrugs. It's not like he can help it. 

She stares at him, her eyes scanning him as if to find some unspoken resolution to their ridiculous predicament. Her eyes widen slightly when she notices the bulge in his pants and her cheeks stain red before she looks away. "This is beyond wrong," she says, her hand fanning her throat. 

"I know," he replies. How could he not know? He hates what he's doing to Lauren and he hates what this makes him. He's always been the decent guy who shied away from following the pack. Now he's nothing more than a frat boy's hero -- a mother fucker. 

"We shouldn't have met here," Jane mumbles. Harley follows her gaze; she's staring at the large bed in the center of the room. 

"It wasn't my idea to meet in a hotel room." 

"I didn't know where else to meet," she says helplessly, lifting her hands in wordless supplication. "I thought we needed privacy." 

"Lobby's a logical choice," he counters. He stands up now that he doesn't need to conceal his erection and paces slightly, hoping the movement will help with the situation in his boxers. "Or, I dunno, somewhere in public without any flat surfaces would have been preferable." 

"You could have suggested that. You didn't have to agree to the first thing I offered." 

"I didn't know that was an option. You're the boss." 

She closes her eyes momentarily at his slip up. He knows by now that the nickname has become somewhat of a turn on for her. He has to be careful not to say it in mixed company, though he worries that Lauren will notice. 

"Harley," she whispers helplessly. She looks as lost as he feels. 

He knows the only thing that they can do is put an end to this insanity. He opens his mouth and closes it, wishing that the words didn't feel like razors on his tongue. "So…right. When we leave this hotel room, it's over." 

She nods. "Yes. Over." 

Harley doesn't understand why it feels like someone has sucker punched him. Doing the right think should be easy, right? "Yep. Soon as we leave." 

She clears her throat. "Yes." 

And just like that they're kissing, and the ache in his gut is replaced by something hot and needy. Her arms start out around his neck but drop between them, groping his dick like she's desperate for it. The thought makes him forget how to breathe. She unbuttons his pants and drops the zipper, sliding her hand inside and groping him within seconds. She's already stroking him and he has to distract her before he accidentally puts an end to things before they've really begun. His mouth latches to her throat, finding that one spot that makes her go weak in the knees. 

"Oh!" she cries. She whimpers in his ear and then begins to pump her fist around his dick in quick, steady strokes. 

Harley realizes that this could very well be their last time and wants to savor it. He wants to light candles and put on Barry White and slow things down, but they have neither the time nor the willpower. 

"Harley," whispers Jane. "Please…" 

He slides his hands up her waist and over her chest, palming her breasts. He feels her nipples hard against his palms. She's mumbling incoherent words against his cheek and it drives him crazy to see her so far gone and know that it's all because of him. He's never had this affect on a girl before; knowing he can reduce the girl -- no, woman -- of his dreams into a horny, babbling mess makes him feel like he's getting lucky on prom night. 

"Jane," he whispers before slanting his mouth over hers in a wet, needy kiss. It's sloppy and her tongue is insistent against his own.

She's never been like this before. Harley finds it enthralling and mournful at the same time to discover that there is another side to her while also knowing that he'll never really get to explore it. 

Jane is trembling with need against him and releases his dick so that she can work on unfastening her jeans. He helps her and together they pull them down to her knees, taking her panties with them. He brings his hand between her legs while she pushes down his pants and they issue a conjoined moan to feel how wet she is. "Jesus, Jane…I can't--" 

Jane pulls his face to hers, kissing him soundly before saying against his lips, "Neither can I." 

Harley sidesteps behind her and grasps her hips, angling his own flush against hers. His dick presses against her thigh and she issues a surprised gasp. They've never done it in this position and he momentarily reconsiders turning her around, but now she bending over the bed. Her ass is exposed to him and he takes a moment to look at her, perfect and flushed, her pussy wet and swollen. 

She says his name again and he snaps out of it, taking his dick in his hand and guiding it to her entrance. He eases the head inside of her and they pause for a moment, each reveling in the feel of him stretching her open. The moment does not last: Jane arches back against him, taking him in completely. Harley has to close his eyes. 

Grabbing hold of her hips, Harley begins to fuck her, unable to help his quick, steady thrusts. He tries to tell himself to slow down but she's so deliciously tight that he can't stop. She turns to look at him over her shoulder. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Jane turns back toward the bed and groans. 

"Harder," Jane pleads, her voice muffled as she drops her head and forearms to the bed. 

Harley complies, glancing down to watch his dick as it pistons in and out of her. He can see himself coated in her wetness, can feel her walls clenching around him, and he closes his eyes with a sigh and tilts his head back. Sex will never be as good as it is with her, as it is right now. 

He reaches down, curling an arm around her hip to bring his fingers between her legs. She's drenched and, when he begins to rub against her clit, she screams into the comforter. She has fistfuls of fabric in her hands and her knuckles are white.

He gives several more hard thrusts before she's coming, her pussy gripping his dick like a vise with each exquisite contraction. It's too much for him: he comes with a howl, his dick emptying itself within her. He comes for what feels like whole minutes and when he pulls out, he feels drained. Empty. 

Empty not because he's never come so hard in his life, but empty because they silently agreed this would be the end. 

Jane is still bent over the bed, her face still hidden in the blankets. She's breathing hard and Harley wonders if tears are part of the reason why she's avoiding looking at him. He pulls up her underwear and adjusts the elastic carefully around her hips before he even redresses himself. 

He should not feel this sad about recommitting his fidelity to his fiancée, but he does. He sits down on the bed and looks away, allowing her privacy while she pulls up her jeans. She sits down beside him and places her hand on his knee. 

"We probably shouldn't have done that." 

"Y'know Jane, I don't think the number of times we've done it is gonna make this situation any more or less worse than it is." 

She sighs. "I know." She turns her wrist to catch the face of her watch. "I should call work." 

"Me too." Harley is already mentally rearranging the rest of his work day. "This ends when we leave, right?" 

"It has to." 

He clears his throat and taps his leg nervously. She squeezes his knee and he stops. "What if…I mean…we don't have to leave right away, do we?" 

Jane looks at him. He can practically hear the wheels grinding in her mind as she considers his proposition. He feels like an ass for even suggesting it but as he glances at the door, he feels a pang of discomfort in his stomach. 

"All right," she whispers. She rests her head on his shoulder and takes his hand in hers. "Just a little bit longer." 

\---


End file.
